Timeline
The majority or events in my expanded universe occur before the events of the series. I try to write my stories in a way that doesn't interfere with the official series, so that my expanded universe can be reasonably canon. This page is a run-through of original events. The original timeline can be found here. Note that since the year BNHA is set in has not been officially revealed, this timeline will use the first episode of the series as its origin point. For example, Deku's 3rd year of Middle School is Year 0, and he starts at UA in Year 1; All Might got his wound in Year -5, and Deku was born in Year -15. If I feel like it, I may change from a positive-negative year system to BD and AD (Before Deku and After Deku), but probably not since that makes it sound like the origin is Deku's birth year. Birth of Quirks (around Year -115) The exact year the glowing baby was born is unknown, but considering that Midoriya Inko is a 4th Generation Quirk user, we can assume that it was around this far into the past. Really Old People Naisei Shin'nyusuke, Mei Kyumi, Takumi Saiba and Helen Bundkort are born. These four will become the parents to two of the most important characters in my timeline. About 15 years after those four, Abraham Tumourson, Schieferstein Heimers and Helga Mechtahova are born. Nothing else of importance really happens. Rise of Heroes and Villains (Year -71) Birth of the Greats Shu Shin'yusuke and Yuta Saiba are born. These two will grow up together and create a massive impact on the future. Some of the older parent characters are also born during this time. For convenience sake, I'll start using dot points for births. * Ryuji Sawacho * Hana Tsutaurushi * Kabuto Mushimoto * Chisato Yayahira * Teiho Kyoatsu * Tou Fei Shen * Seki Hanpatsu * Kayami Kageyama * Hakaki Kikenkoji * Rasenko Tsuromi * Hua Tong Wan * Yoko Uranayama * Bao Lik Chung * Guan Sang Fai * Amatsuya Tohi Building Up Plot (Year -53) Hero Schools While the founding years of canon Hero Schools, like UA and Shiketsu, are unknown, This is the time period where Hong Ying High School, Sydney Hero School and St Petersburg Hero School were established. Forming Alliances After a brief career in villainy and vigilantism respectively, Shu Shin'nyusuke and Yuta Saiba decide it would be beneficial if people were more organized instead of doing their own thing. So they established the Hanmo Network and the KG League as alliances for villains and vigilantes to cooperate and thrive. Parents A lot of people were born, the majority of whom were created just to be parents for other characters. Anyway, here we go. This article definitely isn't secretly just so I can see which characters i still need to make a page for, shut up. * Michael West * Hanzo Nekkyu * Koetsuji Yukihira * Yuki Yokiyama * Tomaeki Kyuketsu * Ringo Yaoyorozu * Ritsu Yoarashi * Aleksandar Heimers * Hayama Henko * Reiko Munaga * Makoto Nobichi * Ijiro Hayasaka * Jiyuki Fukuzo * Chifuyu Nobichi * Isaac Parch * Hiroshi Yamikawa * Reizawa Ayatsuriko * Alvin Glare * Jane Void * Madison Jones * Koko Konabokori * Taida Kinryoku * Kinuki Ito * Aruna Dendo * Kopiya Karlikov * Takaya * Kurodo Kageyama * Ishika Ishigami * Veronica van Zintuiglijk * Kadoe Gasutaro * Toruku Taikaku Next Generation (Year -32) Hanmo Hierarchy Hanzo Nekkyu joins the Hanmo Network and basically wins the system, becoming a full-on crime boss. Sydney Hero School Disaster The manifestation of a certain child's Quirk caused the obliteration of Sydney Hero School and surrounding buildings. ALL the Births You guessed it, it's time for more births. This time period has even more names joining the fray, so brace yourselves. The folks from Birth of the Greats are starting to have children, so you'll see some familiar family names. * Nurubeta Masatsu * Shincho Kyoatsu * Yang Dui Shen * Kujo Mushimoto * Kazuma Sakemoto * Noko Mukai * Marcus Pod * Fai Ming Chung * Seiji Sawacho * Chozen Kikenkoji * Hou Ying Shen * Hiyoshi Muko * Mira Kikenkoji * Midori Karasuba * Ryoto Okami * Homura Kasami * Kemuriko Tomoya * Tsukimi Tenzan * Christian Pond * Kazuya Togo * Ibuki Kyuketsu * Seng Lu Zhao * Maya Shinto * Madoka Tadoku * Natsuki Shikihara * Akina Shikihara * Fuyumi Shikihara * Haruka Shikihara * Volkan Nova * Genji Hayasaka * Himori Koheki * Jason Parch * Max Parch * Ryo Henko * Susie Glare * Kenshi Yaoyorozu * Kori Yukihira * Setsuna Ayatsuriko * Tara Crawley Plot Thickens (Year -15) At this point, Deku has been born and we're approaching the events of the BNHA Illegals: Vigilantes spinoff. This time period has the most events occurring across several storylines. Story Arcs * Jason Parch's Eviction * Ibuki Kyuketsu's UA Experience * Ryo Henko's Redemption * Kori Yukihira's Disgrace * Sawacho Seiji's Class Tragedy * Lots of people join the Hanmo Network and KG League Births No time period would be complete without its share of births, so here it comes. Don't worry, there aren't nearly as many as before. * Ryusei Taikaku * Riko Toteki * Iwagun Ishigami Canon Present (Year 0) Not much happens in the present day since the official story is so close to its climax. Story Arcs * Dry Ice vs Nimbus * Kenshi Yaoyorozu's Graduation